


Love me a little more

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, queens of ooo and the prince peps, they are not only canon but they have a son now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: “Come back to bed”.Come back to me, to us. Come back so I can give all the love you need, so I can be the one that looks your way.Marceline didn’t respond. Bonnibel tried again, softer, sweeter, and weaker.“Marcy, please. I’m here. We’re here. It’s over.”sapphic september 2018:3. (“come back to bed.”or“why did you have to leave me all alone?”)





	Love me a little more

**Author's Note:**

> interviewer: hey, how do you feel now that 8 years of your childhood ended?
> 
> me, crying a waterfall while hugging the tv: what?
> 
> Look, I just- I don't have words, pls just enjoy this little thing in tribute to the finale and to sapphic september, k?
> 
> God, my freaking heart...

“Why did you have to leave me all alone?”

Bonnibel opened her eyes, and turned to Marcy. Marcy had her eyes closed, her arms around her waist, grasping tightly. Bonnie reached to stroke Marcy’s hair and pushed a wild strand out of her forehead. Marcy, psychically, was the strongest creature she had ever met, but inside. Her mind and her soul were as vulnerable as anybody else. Marcy griped tighter, a terrible expression fell on her face and that gave away what what’s happening.

She was having a nightmare, and for what it seemed a terrible one. Also, she was talking in her dreams. Never a good signal.

“Dad! No! Mom, why?”

“Marcy?”

Bonnie touched her shoulder next, Marcy was trembling. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and that kicked Bonnie into action. She sat up immediately and started to shake her girlfriend’s body, trying to wake her up from her nightmare.

“Simon!”

“Marcy, wake up! It’s just a dream. Come on, please. Marcy!”

Marceline shot open her eyes with a scream that almost got Bonnie to cry for how distressed she sounded. In an instant, she was flying out of the bed, too close to the ceiling. Getting as far away from Bonnibel as she could. Bonnie won’t say she was hurt, but her chest was tight with the rejection.

“Marcy? Honey, do you want to talk about it?”

Marcy didn’t respond, Bonnibel decided not to pressure her. Several minutes passed before Marcy responded.

“In the dream…” She started, floating in the middle of the room now, her voice was a little low and weak . “Simon disappeared again, trying to get Betty back with him. They didn’t make it. My mom was there too, she disappeared too. My dad was there, he was there but never looked my way.”

Bonnie could hear sniffles, Marcy was burying her face into her hands. Bonnie asked the only thing that came to her.

“Come back to bed”. _Come back to me, to us. Come back so I can give all the love you need, so I can be the one that looks your way._

Marceline didn’t respond. Bonnibel tried again, softer, sweeter, and weaker.

“Marcy, please. I’m here. We’re here. It’s over.”

“Bonnie…”

Ad she sounded so weak, so vulnerable. Bonnibel just smiled, opening her arms in a clear invitation to her girlfriend. “I’m here and I’ll never disappear, I promise.” Marcy couldn’t resist her too much. She flied instantly to her, falling head first on Bonnibel’s chest, burying herself between her breasts. Bonnie just giggled.

“I’m ridiculous”. She mumbled, her arms encircling her waist and her face now buried in her neck. Bonnibel trusted her that she wasn’t going to bite, even if was just for a joke. Bonnibel stroked her hair, sweetly.

“Ridiculously cute, you mean.”

“Pffft, you are embarrassing.”

Both girls giggled, content in that space of time, covered in love bites and gum kisses, with shiny stars outside their window.

The door squeaked and both girls turned her heads, Peppermint was at the door, a shy expression on his face.

“Peps? You okay, sugar?”

The little peppermint seemed to hesitate but walked towards their bed anyways, “I had a nightmare, mom, mommy. Can I sleep here with you two?”

They exchanged looks and smiled softly. They separate, a space between them that had to be filled. A perfect Peps’s space in the bed.

“Of course, champ.”

“We’re here for you, Peps. We’ll be here forever for you”

**Author's Note:**

> peppermint is their son and he is prince too. Prince Peppermint. this is canon, fight me.
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
